Twenty Questions
by Keikokin
Summary: Our boys pass detention with this little game. It has some interesting results. Who wins or do they both? COMPLETE SLASH malemale relationship


TWENTY QUESTIONS

By Keikokin

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

(Draco's questions appear in bold as the story progresses)

Once again, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter were in detention, together. The teacher who was monitoring detentions today was Professor Flitwick.

From the top of a stack of books, he told them how he expected them to behave. He also declared if there was any fighting they would serve detention again. He said they could work on any homework assignment they had.

The worse part of any detention being served with Flitwick is that he would leave the room for at _least _an hour at a time. Then he would magically seal the door, no hope for parole. Flitwick was small, but clever.

Potter, and Malfoy both glanced over their shoulders as the teacher left. Sure enough, the door glowed red behind the Professor.

Malfoy leaned back in his chair, and kicked his feet up onto the desk, sighing.

"I really don't feel like doing any homework, do you?" he asked with his eyes closed.

Harry, thinking this was a very friendly start, and wanted to keep it going answered,

"No. Um, how about a game?"

"A game? Games are for kids," drawled Malfoy with one eye open.

"Not this one. But if you are chicken, I understand," retorted Harry.

The chair that Malfoy was in tilted his chair back down to the floor, and then Draco removed his feet from the desk. He looked cool and calm when he answered.

"Fine. Let's play a game."

"OK," answered Harry brightly, and he walked over to Malfoy with a scroll and a quill.

Malfoy looked at him with interest, unsure as to what this game was all about.

"Now, I will place a hex on this paper. You must answer the question put to you truthfully or you will be hexed. If you admit you lied the hex is removed. We each get 20 questions. Your questions must be answerable by a 'yes' or 'no'. Right, want to start?" Harry wrote number from 1-20 for Draco and 20-1 for himself.

Hmm. Draco liked the sound of this game. It sounded dangerous like him.

"Any questions at all and you have to answer? OK, Potter, you're on."

He wrote on the following on the paper,

1."**Is it true that about you and Wood**?"

Harry gulped; trust Malfoy to make a simple game dangerous.

"What about us?" Harry asked out loud.

"That you were lovers", answered Malfoy. Harry wrote on the paper.

"_Yes."_

Malfoy smiled, and said, "Top that, Potter."

20. "Has anyone ever broken up with you?" Harry asked.

Malfoy looked really surprised at this then wrote down his answer.

"_No."_

**2. "Were you in love with Wood? **

Harry looked sad, and then wrote his reply.

"_No."_

Malfoy was a bit put off by this. It was obviously not what he expected.

19. "Ok, have you ever been in love?"

Malfoy bit his lip, and wrote,

"_Yes."_

**3."And you, Potter?"**

"_Yes."_

18. "Is that person is school with us now?"

"_Yes."_

**4. "And you?"**

"_Yes."_

17. "Anyone I know?"

"Yes" 

**5."And you?"**

"_Yes."_

16. "Is the person in our year?"

"_Yes."_

**6. "And you?"**

"_Yes."_

15. "Same house as you?"

"No" 

**7."And you?"**

"_No"  
_

14. "Do they play Quidditch on a house team?"

"_Yes."_

**8."And you?"**

"_Yes."_

13. "Is the team Ravenclaw?"

"No" 

**9."And you**?"

"No"

12. "Is the team Hufflepuff?"

"No" 

**10. "And you?"**

"No"

"How many are we up to?" asked Malfoy.

Harry looked over the page, "10 for you and 11 for me. We're half done"

"So your person is in my house then," said Potter. "And your person is in mine."

11."Does anyone else know?"

"_No."_

**11. "And you?"**

"_No."_

10."Are you friendly, then?"

"No" 

**12. "And you?"**

"_No."_

Eight more to go, Harry thought.

9. "Are you going out with them?"

"No" 

**13. "And you?"**

"_No."_

8. "Are you planning on asking them out?"

"Yes."

Ah, now we were getting somewhere Harry thought happily.

**14. "And you?"**

"_No."_

7. "What do you think they'll say?"

"_No."_

**15."And are you to chicken to ask?"**

"_Yes."_

6. "Are they dating someone else?"

"_No"._

**16."And you?"**

"_No"._

5. "Does the person know you like them?"

"_No."_

**17. "And you?"**

"_No."_

4."It is a girl, isn't it?"

"_No."_

**18."Would** **you ever think of dating a Slytherin?"**

"_Yes."_

**19. "Even if it's me?"**

"Um, that's two in a row, Malfoy," Harry was trying very hard to keep a poker face.

Malfoy raised his eyes to the ceiling.

"SO SHOOT ME. PUT ME OUT OF MY AGONY, AND ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION."

"The paper won't allow it."

"FINE."

3. "Tonight then?"

Draco looked surprised then smiled.

"Yes"

"**Are you really in love with me?"**

"_**Yes."**_

2. "Do you love me?"

_"Yes."_

"**Fancy a shag, lover boy?"**

"_YES!"_

"_Let's go once Flitwick gets back, shall we?"_

"_YES!"_

Flitwick came into the Charms room just then and told the young men they could go. They jumped up from their feet with huge smiles on their faces. They seemed to be in a great hurry, and ran from the room. They actually seemed to be pulling each other along, as if they couldn't leave fast enough.

Flitwick noticed a scroll they had left behind, in their haste. He looked down the hall for Draco and Malfoy but they were long gone.

He read the paper quickly, his eyes growing wider as he did so, then he let out a squeak, and passed out.


End file.
